


In a Name

by bandedbulbussnarfblat



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandedbulbussnarfblat/pseuds/bandedbulbussnarfblat
Summary: The first thing Quentin hears is a baby crying.  It's strange, because he's supposed to be dead
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work. I don't know, I just wanted Quentin to meet Eliot's daughter in the after life.

The first thing Quentin hears is a baby crying.

It's strange, because he's supposed to be dead. The card was to take him where he was meant to be. Where he is looks a lot like Fillory, like home from a life he remembers but never led. 

He fully expects to see baby Teddy inside--if this is heaven, then his family would be here, he'd get to do it all again with Eliot and Arielle. (If this is Heaven, maybe he shares it with her, he did love her, so very much.)

The baby is not Teddy. He doesn't know this child, but it looks newborn. A child that died in labor? A still birth? He isn't sure. But he knows those eyes looking up at him, would recognize them anywhere. They're the same as her father's. 

“Your Eliot's daughter. Eliot and Fen's.”

And it makes sense she would be here, the place Eliot learned how to be a father. The world her mother was born in. The place she now has her uncle Quentin to look after her. And look after her he will; she's Eliot's, he'd die for her. Die again, anyway.

Eliot and Fen never got a chance to name her. Quentin knows enough about fairy tales to know names are power. Maybe that's why she's stuck here.

Quentin picks her up and gently cradles her. “I'm going to call you Falcor.” He imagines Eliot's reaction and adds “Just until your parents can give you a name.”

He looks down into her face, so like Eliot's. Her little fist closes around his finger. “You and me, Falcur, we're going to find a way out of here and back to your daddy.”

Falcor coos. 

Somehow, someway, Quentin is bringing them home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin goes to Jane for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments. You guys said more, so here is more.

The Clock Barrens is the first stop.

It makes sense that a place that exists at all times at once would have a way to get back to certain time. Quentin packs up some of Teddy's old clothes and fashions a carrying pouch for Falcor out of an old sheet. They set off at first light.

The thing about being dead is there is no need to eat or sleep. There is no hunger or thirst or tiredness, no physical ailments to constrain them. Quentin is careful with Falcor anyway; he wants her to know she's cared for, even if it's unnecessary.

Jane Chatwin is waiting for him.

“I expected I'd see you sooner or later.”

Jane arches a brow at the baby, “That however, I wasn't expecting.”

“This is Falcor. She's Eliot's daughter.”

Jane smiles, “Ah, Eliot. In most timelines it was you and Alice, but in a few it was Eliot. I rather liked the two of you together.”

All those Eliots ended up dead. Still, Quentin wonders...

“No, none of them are here, if that's what you're thinking,” Jane says. “They'd have less than fond memories of this place.”

Only his Eliot would have ever called this place home.

“Can you help me? I need to go back. Me and Falcor.”

Jane's mouth twitches. “Surely Eliot didn't name his child _Falcor_.”

Quentin shrugs, embarrassed. “It's a nickname.”

Jane walks closer and reaches out a hand to stroke the downy hair on Falcor's head. “Such a lovely child. I do wish I could help you. But it isn't possible.”

“Why not?”

“We're dead, Quentin. To return we need bodies.” Jane moves her hand away. “I can show you what happened to hers, the fairies buried her.”

“Then I can bring her back?” Even if he couldn't return, he could give Eliot this. He could give him back the child he lost. Eliot deserved that much.

Jane shakes her head. “Souls don't leave the Underworld without permission.”

“Permission from who?” Quentin asks.

“Who rules the Underworld?” says Jane.

“Hades.”

“Hades.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin makes a pit stop to visit Arielle. Arielle helps him figure some things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house we love and respect Arielle, so I had to add her. Hopefully you like her here.

There's nowhere to go but back home.

Quentin doesn't know how to procure a meeting with Hades, doesn't know how to convince him to let him and Falcor go if he did. He thinks Penny could help, but there's someone he wants to see first.

She's waiting for him at home.

It's been so long since he last seen her that he's nearly forgotten her face. His heart swells at the sight of her, full to bursting. It's been so, so long. “Arielle.”

She smiles and it's like the sun. “Quentin, I've been waiting for you.”

He crosses the space between them is seconds and touches her face like she is something holy. “I wasn't sure you'd be here, I thought maybe-”

“That it never happened? No, what is done can't be undone. Time isn't as simple as you believe,” She grins at his perplexed expression. “I've had plenty of time to study. Your stories about the future always intrigued me.”

He holds her, careful of the baby between them. Having her in his arms again after nearly fifty years feels like letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. “I missed you.”

“I know,” she says, hugging him back. It's a long moment before she breaks away. “Whose this?”

Quentin cradles the baby up to face her. “This is Falcor.”

The corner of Arielle's mouth twitched. “You named your child Falcor?”

“She's not mine, she's Eliot's.”

“As good as yours then, Teddy was his as much as ours.”

Quentin winces. “It's not really like that with us anymore.”

Arielle frowns. “I died knowing I left you two in good hands with each other. You were supposed to grow old together.”

“We did...then we were young again.”

“It's not many that get to live a life with their soulmate twice,” says Arielle. She has the look on her face that usually means he's in trouble. “What happened?”

“He didn't want me anymore, once we got back to our time.” It hurts to say, but it's the truth and he's always been honest with Arielle about Eliot.

Arielle snorts. “He wants you.”

“But-”

Arielle reaches a hand up and cups his face, “But he's afraid. He was afraid you would prefer me. He was afraid you would return home and prefer your Alice you left waiting. He was afraid you only wanted him because you were trapped here.”

“I asked him, when we got back; I asked him to be with me-”

“And he was afraid that he wouldn't be enough. That you would realize you didn't want him once you had a choice. It was his greatest fear,”

Quentin can't speak, her words thrumming in his ears. Was there a chance Eliot did love him after all? Love him the way he so desperately wanted?

"We would talk about our fears together, me and him. Mine was that you would finish the mosaic and leave. Do you know what he told me?”

He shakes his head.

“He said that wherever you go, you'd take me with you. That once Quentin Coldwater loves you he doesn't just forget. Ironic, isn't it?”

It's true. There were many nights Quentin lost sleep, wondering what would happen when they finished the mosaic, wondering what it would mean for their family. Eliot had listened to his fears, had told him that if he wanted to stay that he would go back alone and complete their quest. As if being away from Eliot had been an option either. As if Arielle and Teddy would ever let either of them go somewhere they couldn't follow.

Quentin hadn't known Arielle was afraid of his leaving. He thought she was sure enough of his love that she knew, without a doubt, he'd never abandon her. If he could be so blind to that, then maybe he was blind to Eliot's fear as well.

“He wants me?”

Arielle smiles. “He wants you.”

“I have to find a way back.”

Falcor coos. “Sorry, we have to find a way back.”

“She's a newborn. His wife from your time is the mother?”

Quentin nods. “Yeah, Fen. You'd have liked her.”

Arielle carefully takes Falcor from him and rocks her gently. “A stillbirth?”

“Yeah.”

“Dead before she ever drew breath. Poor thing.” She glances back up to him. “You have a plan, I assume?”

“I have a friend, Penny, who works for the library. I'm going to see if he can help.” Quentin bites his lip, then adds “You could come with us.”

Arielle gives him a wistful smile. “I'm at peace, Quentin. Teddy is here with me, and my parents. I've lived my life, I don't need another.”

“But you were so young when you died.”

“And I have been dead longer than I was alive,” she says. “My story is over, yours isn't. Hers never even started. Go back to Eliot and make things right. That's an order.”

“Yes ma'am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add more or leave it as is? Let me know what you think.


End file.
